


purrfect

by daisyjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prom, minho's cats soonie and doongie make a few appearences!!!!, which is arguably the best part of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyjisung/pseuds/daisyjisung
Summary: Minho wants to wear matching cat-embellished suits to prom but Chan would prefer a more subdued look.AKA a cat-centric, fashion-centric 80s prom story.





	purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> helloo welcome to my first ever fic i hope you enjoy it! its soft, full of cats, and set in the 80s so idk whats not to love!! :))
> 
> also there may be a duplicate of this fic somewhere pls ignore that i am trying to understand how ao3 works but w a lot of difficulty

“wouldn’t this be too cheesy?” chan asked his boyfriend as they flipped through a formal-wear catalogue, searching for matching prom outfits. “i mean, matching cat tuxedos? i thought the matching hoop earrings were bold enough!”

“chan,” minho replied, “i love you. but darling, you have no appreciation for fashion. there is no such thing as cheesy in fashion; there is only brave. we are brave. are we not?”

chan looked away from minho’s soft yet stern face — the face minho always made when he went on his fashion tangents — and revisited the catalogue that rest upon their laps. the spread that was currently open displayed a formal three-piece suit, densely covered with cat faces from top to bottom. brave was an understatement.

the description under the image suggested wearing a small gold crown to compliment the cats’ gold fur. chan wondered where minho acquired these catalogues.

minho was a fashionista, to say the least. in the 80s, everybody claimed to love fashion, but minho was one of the few who truly meant it. the catalogue on their laps was one of dozens minho bought. the rest were scattered all over his room, messily strewn on his desk, alongside saved love notes he and chan would pass in class.

chan could confidently say he did not share the same devotion to fashion as did his boyfriend. nevertheless, he became quite knowledgeable on the topic after months of minho perpetually calling chan’s landline in the evening to rave about whatever new developments in the fashion industry. chan appreciated his boyfriend’s interests; he admired his devotion and found it rather cute. plus, minho’s interest in fashion did serve very useful as, through minho’s qualified guidance, chan always went to school with the most eye-catching outfits.

and this cat tuxedo was eye-catching, perhaps too much for chan’s liking. he’d rather not wear it to next month’s prom, even if he knew that he and his handsome boyfriend would look radiant.

chan and minho both shared an immense love for cats — a love almost as strong as that for each other — but chan had his dignity to keep hold of.

he suddenly regretted promising minho that they wear matching cat outfits to prom. that one winter evening, they cuddled as they watched a cat cartoon on vhs. chan assumed his loose promise would entail a couple of small cat pins on their suit jackets, not a couple of cats on every square inch of said suit jackets.

reminded of this moment, chan suggested his idea. minho was appalled.

“pins?” he retorted. “pins? you expect me to disregard this beautiful piece of artwork in replace of a few measly pins of which no student will take notice in the dark prom room?”

just then, minho’s house cats soonie and doongie crept into the boy’s bedroom, almost as though they had comments to say on the matter.

soonie jumped up on the bed, gently rubbed his head against chan’s purple velvet jacket sleeve, and purred. chan smiled softly.

“soonie is right,” the older boyfriend says matter-of-factly, as though the kitten spoke an age-old greek proverb through his body language. “we’ll compromise.”

the cyndi lauper album minho had playing on his record player stopped. minho stood up and went over to the desk and flipped the record over to the other side in order to play the second half of the album.

“go on,” minho replied wearily, walking back to sit on his bed with chan and his cats. ‘girls just wanna have fun’ played in the background.

and so the young couple discussed a compromise, consulting minho’s fashion catalogues and flyers, until they decided on a fabulous idea. instead of the suit jackets being completely covered in cats, they decided on each wearing a regular jacket (regular in respect to 80s style — they were bright neon pink and blue) and an underneath dress shirt stylized with a collar in the shape of a cat! it was perfect; subtle, yet cute.

and they kept the cat pins (chan already owned them; they were pinned to his school backpack).

“we will be the cutest and cattiest couple at prom!” minho exclaimed. he knew their outfits would be a hit; they so perfectly suited their personalities and the era. he knew no fellow students would ever be as creative as minho and chan.

chan gazed lovingly at his boyfriend. “aren’t we already one of those statements?” nobody could compare to their cute attire.

“of course we are,” minho giggled. then he sighed with a smile.

“prom will be so much fun. i can't wait to spend the night with you, dancing and laughing all night.”

“me too. we’ll have a lovely time together.” chan said. “it’ll be…” he paused mischievously, “purrfect!” he added with a grin, well aware of the damage his pun had done. chan was something of a pun master, and always had one up his sleeve for the right occasion.

”i—“ minho tried. “you’re lucky you’re cute.”

they laughed, then chan said, “i love you, minho.”

“i love you too,” the younger replied, maintaining eye contact. chan had such lovely round eyes, perfectly matching minho’s own beautiful eyes. they visibly sparkled whenever the couple made eye contact. minho looked at chan with such adoration and, with a childish smirk, he added, “even if you’re a coward with no sense of fashion.”

chan couldn’t argue with that.

neither could soonie, apparently. still lounging snugly on the bed with doongie, soonie meowed loudly in agreement. the two boys laughed. this was comfortable.

——

and thus, chan and minho walked into the prom ballroom a month later, wearing matching pink and blue tuxedos, pink and blue hoop earrings, cat pins on their chests, and, of course, dress shirts with cat collars.

they partied and danced under the soft lights of the prom hall, their energy fueled by fruit punch and their mutual love.

inevitably, ‘time after time’ by cyndi lauper played and the young couple slow danced with their eyes closed and hearts full.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed soft chanho (minchan? banginho?) and i hope my description of the cat collared shirt made sense? i guess google cat collar shirt and u should be good lmao
> 
> and follow me on tumblr @daisyjisung if you want uwu


End file.
